I'm With You
by HeartsHungBehind
Summary: Klaine AU first meeting, based on the song I'm With You by Avril Lavigne. Kurt needs some help after a recent attack, and finds it in the words of a stranger. Hurt/Comfort and Friendship, rated T for small amounts of cursing and violence. Poor Kurt!


**A/N- I really love the song I'm With You by Avril Lavigne, and it's been stuck in my head lately... So I thought, why not write a Klaine fic about it? So I did! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or the song this fic is modeled after. If I did, trust me, Klaine would've already happened ages ago.**

Kurt stopped at the bridge in the park, his chest heaving. Choked sobs now accompanied his tears as he ran for his life, faster than he even thought possible. Karofsky and his goons wouldn't dare to beat him up in such a public place, he had thought. Now he wasn't so sure.

The rain had started to come down in buckets, drowning out all sound other than water hitting the pavement. And damn, it was freezing. Rain soaked through Kurt's shirt and gave him a chill. No one would be out in this kind of weather; if the football players followed him, there wouldn't be anyone to save him, no help in sight.

Kurt wiped at his eyes, trying to be gentle on the swell he could feel forming. Azimio had held his arms when David threw the punch. He had no way to defend himself at the time, but bit the strong boy's arm when he first got the chance. Azimio had let go, yelping, and Kurt ran without stopping. Now he was stuck in the cold rain, frantically dialing his best friend's phone number.

One ring. Two rings. Three... Four... Five... Voice mail. "Shit!" Kurt's face contorted in agony. "Mercedes, I need you. Now! I'm in the park, please _please _come pick me up!" He closed the phone but was still worried. What if Mercedes didn't get the message for hours? What if she couldn't hear him over the rain? He tried Finn's cell next, hoping he would help. This one went straight to voice mail, which didn't completely surprise Kurt. Finn often forgot to charge his phone, like he forgot everything else. He thought about calling his dad on their house phone, but quickly decided against it. Burt didn't need any extra stress in his condition.

Kurt put his phone back into his damp messenger bag. _I guess I could always walk home... _He set his eyes to the ground, trying to keep his face dry, and began walking. He didn't think there would be anyone around him for miles and was still jittery from his attack, so when he ended up running into someone he let out a piercing scream. He had literally run into this stocky boy, who had also been walking quickly in the opposite direction with his head down.

The boy jumped at Kurt's scream, almost slipping on the slick ground. "Sorry! Sorry!" The boy straightened himself back to his sure footing and put a hand to Kurt's shoulder. "Are you-" He saw the brunette's bruised eye. "Oh, god, are you okay? What happened to you? Can I help you?"

Kurt was stunned. Yes, the initial shock of running into someone when you can barely see five feet in front of yourself is definitely surprising, but he was more surprised that the boy had immediately wanted to help him. It was refreshing, to say the least.

"I... I was... These guys from my school, they..." The dark-haired boy frowned and took Kurt's hand, dragging him to the first bench he saw.

"Sit. Talk." He pulled Kurt down next to him. "I'm Blaine, by the way. Blaine Anderson." He extended his hand formally. Kurt took it and let Blaine give him a firm handshake.

"Kurt Hummel." He sighed heavily, and though he wasn't completely sure if he should, he told Blaine his story. How this wasn't the first time. How he was tormented daily, all because he was gay.

"Hey, I know how that goes." Blaine gave him a sympathetic smile. "I am too. And I know it's confusing and annoying that these people can't understand you, but you have to be strong. Have courage." Blaine took Kurt's hands and stood. "Did you walk here? I can drive you home, if you like." Kurt nodded and the two walked to Blaine's car, a red one with sleek leather interior. Blaine opened Kurt's door for him and climbed into his own seat, starting the car with a smooth purr of the engine. "Address?"

Kurt told him what street to go to and Blaine pulled out of the parking lot. "So, Blaine," Kurt said, feeling bad that he knew nothing other than the boy's name. "What were you doing out in the rain?"

"Just thinking. There was a storm alert where I live, but I really needed to get out and walk." He chuckled. "I guess I should've checked the weather reports for Lima too."

"Where are you from? I've never seen you around before, and I know you don't go to McKinley."

"My family lives in Westerville, and I go to Dalton Academy not far from here." Kurt nodded. He recognized the school from glee club; they had been discussing their Sectionals competition the other day, and Dalton was their main competitor at the moment. "It's really a great school, we have a no bullying policy."

That caught Kurt's attention. "What?"

"No bullying whatsoever. There's a no tolerance policy at Dalton, and anyone who doesn't follow that is kicked out. That's why I go there." Blaine's eyes looked like they were staring a million miles away. "Trust me, I know what you've been through."

Kurt nodded again. He stared out the passenger's window, thinking hard. "That sound pretty nice. Never having to worry about getting drinks thrown in my face or being shoved into lockers."

"Yeah. Yeah it is." They drove the rest of the way in silence, Kurt lost in thought while Blaine focused on steering through the rain. They finally reached Kurt's house, and Blaine pulled his car into the driveway.

"Well, thanks for the ride." Kurt reached for the door handle, but Blaine quickly shot his hand out to stop him.

"Wait a second." He opened the glove compartment and dug around until he found a sharpie marker. He uncapped it with his back teeth and took Kurt's pale hand, scrawling seven numbers across his palm. "Call me anytime you need to talk." He let go of the brunet's hand and reached for the handle, pushing open the door. "It was nice meeting you, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smiled for the first time in what seemed like hours. "You too, Blaine Anderson." He climbed out of the car and watched it pull away, riding off into the rain. Kurt walked up to the house and unlocked the front door, quietly walking past the man sleeping on the couch. Burt woke up anyway.

"Kurt? Where have you been, son?" Kurt mentally cursed. He didn't realize his dad had been waiting up for him. Thank god the room was dark and Burt wouldn't be able to see the marks on his face. They could deal with that in the morning.

"Just got caught in the rain, Dad." Kurt made his way toward the basement stairs, glancing at his palm as he reached for the doorknob. He smiled. "A new friend drove me home."


End file.
